


The Diamond and the Duke

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Corset, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Husbands, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Kissing, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Patrick plans a very special roleplay for David for Valentine's Day based on his latest television obsession.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	The Diamond and the Duke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/gifts), [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/gifts), [Julywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/gifts), [thescholasticskipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescholasticskipper/gifts), [CoffeeandStargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandStargazing/gifts).



> *Shows up days late with a Valentine's Day fic and no remorse*
> 
> So here's the deal, dear reader. I wrote this on a whim and did not think it was worthy of publishing but, as per usual, my faithful and far too kind friends urged me to share so I am. 
> 
> With this fic, I am also commemorating my thirtieth fic and a pretty significant kudos milestone _and_ one year writing for this fandom! I have had the most wonderful time sharing my stories with you all and have made some incredible life long friends out of the deal. So cheers to the first thirty fics, the first year, and the first and, likely only, Bridgerton inspired fic I'll ever write. I hope you enjoy!

Patrick had done everything he could to ensure their Valentine's Day was perfect this year. Given the store was closed on Sundays, he wanted David to have the most romantic day he possibly could. Of course, Patrick had forgotten to take into account David's own romantic notions so he'd gotten briefly derailed when David had woken up uncharacteristically early and surprised him with a tray of heart shaped blueberry pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. The hash browns had clearly come from the freezer section and a couple of the pancakes were a little misshapen but there was also a small vase full of white roses and a beautiful handmade card with their wedding vows written out in David's best handwriting that made Patrick a little misty eyed. They'd ended up feeding each other in bed and then David had nestled between Patrick's legs and sucked his half hard cock into his mouth like it was part of the meal.

David always knew exactly how to take Patrick apart, his lips firm around Patrick's cock while he bobbed his head up and down the length of it. His dark lashes fanned out beautifully in the early morning light of their bedroom and the little noises of pleasure he made on each pass down were only mildly muffled by his mouthful. As much as Patrick loved giving head himself, David seemed to revel in it and Patrick was unsurprised to see his hips rutting against the bed while he brought Patrick to his peak. Patrick came with a cry of David's name on his lips and when he went to return the favor, he'd been met with a sticky mess on the inside of David's sweats. David had shrugged at him with a little half smile and said, “Get me later?”

From there, it was easy enough to get them back on track. Patrick drew them a bath and they'd took their time cleaning each other's bodies with the bergamot scented bath oil they'd recently started selling at the store. It was nice to have the morning to relax into something as simple as bathing together and once they were both clean and dry in their lounge pants, Patrick urged David down stairs to the couch to start his annual Valentine’s Day rewatch of the Bridget Jones trilogy. David pouted when Patrick left him by himself on the couch.

"I have to get your present together, baby. I'll be back for the important part, I promise." David made a face at him and puckered his lips up for a kiss which Patrick readily gave him.

"You had better. I know it wasn't in our vows, but when a rom com ends with Colin Firth or Hugh Grant kissing someone, you always have to reenact it with me." Patrick nodded in agreement before slipping upstairs to get to work on his Valentine’s surprise.

It was actually a little funny that David had mentioned reenacting movies because that was sort of Patrick's plan. They'd recently gotten into roleplaying, each of them switching into the dominant role as they felt like it. They'd tried everything from professor and student to strangers at a bar but today Patrick had an idea for one he knew David would love after his recent obsession with Bridgerton.

He'd taken their measurements to a tailor in Elm Ridge and as he pulled the garments out of their box, he knew David would be pleased with the tailor's attention to detail. David's regency era outfit consisted of a handsome waist coat with brass buttons in his preferred black with burgundy trimmings. The pants were a soft, velvety black and the strangely enthusiastic tailor had even found dress shoes to match. Patrick's outfit was a little less fitted and a little more flowing, a waistcoat in a soft, sky blue with silver trimmings but the real gift was the custom corset underneath. That had been an embarrassing fitting, but the tailor was very discrete and unassuming for the most part. He did, however, give Patrick a broad grin and tell him Patrick's partner would enjoy the corset in particular when Patrick had been paying the final invoice. He rewrapped David's outfit in the gift box he chosen for it and removed his own so he could change into it later on.

The next part of his gift was to set the scene because of the many things Patrick knew David loved, attention to detail was one of the most cherished. Patrick changed the bed over to the creamy silk sheets he'd gotten for the occasion and took a moment to fluff up the pillows in their new coverings. He set up and lit the candles in their candlesticks around the room and he put out a bottle of champagne on ice and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries for them to indulge in afterwards. He wanted to play up the romance as best he could for David. Once he'd pulled the blackout curtains into place, he admired his handiwork for a moment before heading downstairs to give David his present.

David was nearly halfway through the first movie and when he saw Patrick standing in the doorway with something behind his back, he perked right up. David made a grabbing gesture and Patrick went readily, crawling into David's lap with a smirk. David laughed, his head tipped back and Patrick thought he’d never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment, open and free and so in love.

"That's not exactly what I meant." David said even as Patrick pressed gentle kisses down David's throat. "What have you got behind your back that's present shaped?" Patrick allowed David to get his hands around the box and pull. Patrick moved back toward the other side of the couch, tucking his legs underneath him as he watched the small, pleased smile on David's face as he admired the cherry blossom wrapping paper wrapped around the box. David's long fingers plucked the card from its place and carefully pried the wax seal on it with his tongue poking out between his teeth.

" _My Dearest Duke_ ," David read aloud, his voice warm and overly fond as he watched Patrick over the top of the card. " _Your husband requests your presence in the bedchamber at your earliest convenience."_ David snorted but continued with a grin. " _Happy Valentine's Day. Most ardently yours, Patrick._ "

David raised an eyebrow at the note and when he went to lift the box, Patrick stuck his hand on the lid briefly.

"I must excuse myself to prepare for you, your grace." Patrick gave him a coquettish little wink and David's eyes went a little dark as he seemed to catch on to what Patrick had planned.

"That would please me." David countered in the absolute worst British accent Patrick had ever heard. Patrick shook his head immediately, trying to contain his laughter but he couldn't quite do it. David huffed and waved a dismissive hand at Patrick. "Fine no accent. It's too much to keep up with anyway." Patrick kissed him once on the lips, a chaste little goodbye before he made his way up the stairs.

"Fifteen minutes, your grace." Patrick called over his shoulder. Being a scrupulous planner meant Patrick had timed how long he took him to get dressed and put on the little bit of stage make up he thought really set off the look. First, he'd changed into the silky white briefs he'd bought to fit the theme of the outfit. Then came the matching white stockings and pants. The corset took a little trickery and his fingers fumbled slightly as he pulled at the strings in the back until they tightened up around his rib cage.

Much like the restraints they used from time to time, Patrick delighted in the restriction the corset encouraged. The corset hit just below his nipples and drew his waist in to give him a more hourglass shape that was nearly hidden by the flowy undershirt until he'd pulled on and buttoned up the blue waistcoat. His shoes were more slipper like than David's leather dress shoes, so he slipped them on and padded over to the bathroom to apply his make-up. He’d decided on just a bit of blush, a little shine on his lips, and mascara to make his eyes appear wider and more innocent. Patrick grinned at himself in the mirror. He now looked perfectly poised to be defiled by his handsome duke husband. 

Patrick settled himself onto the edge of the bed with his legs crossed delicately when he heard a tentative knock at the door.

"Your grace?" Patrick called and when the door swung open in response, Patrick was very glad he'd been seated or else he may have stumbled on weak knees. David was a vision in the candlelit darkness of their bedroom. His dark pants stretched across his thighs in a way that made Patrick want to tell him to twirl so he could see how well they framed his ass. The waistcoat too was perfectly fit to David's body and although his hair was obviously not in the style of the period, it all somehow worked. It turned out David was devastatingly handsome in every era.

"Your grace." David ground out in return and Patrick couldn't help but blush as David's eyes roamed across his body appreciatively. Although this was definitely one of the silliest things they'd ever done for sex, Patrick was glad he had a husband who was just as eager to play pretend with him. Every day with David was an adventure and if fucking Patrick in period clothing worked for him, Patrick would gladly dress the part. Making David happy made him happier than he'd ever been in his life.

David made his way over to the bed, slowly. Patrick demurely glanced away when David was within reach and was unsurprised when David's fingers gently turned his face to look back up.

"Are you afraid, my love?" David asked, his voice low and rumbling and Patrick did his best to keep from squirming. A half smile crossed David's face as he bent down to whisper in Patrick's ear. "Have you been touching yourself like I told you how?" Patrick slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning aloud. He let out a jerky little nod and David grinned at him wolfishly.

This roleplay was supposed to be a slow burn, like in the show, but Patrick already felt like he was on fire. David carefully drew his thumb along Patrick's jaw before stroking a hand down Patrick's chest. Patrick could feel the corset's tightness with each breath as David's hands explored the soft folds of his garments. He could tell when David noticed the rigidity of the corset because his eyes widened slightly, and he paused for a moment before continuing his descent. David's hand wandered between Patrick's legs, rubbing over his hard cock, and then cupping both his cock and balls with a grin as Patrick shuddered.

"I can feel your desire, love. There is no need for you to hide from me, especially in our marital bed of all places." David purred and god maybe Patrick needed to start paying more attention to the dialogue in all those regency era romances. This was working for him in a way he hadn't expected. But he couldn't just wilt under David's hands all night. He needed to get into the scene too.

Patrick batted his eyelashes at David and pressed further into his hand and David smiled at his boldness.

"My apologies, your grace. I had to simply catch my breath after looking upon your face in the candlelight." Patrick took David's hand and placed it on the seam between the corset and the skin beneath his shirt. "As you might have deduced, I'm rather tied up at the moment." The line worked and David laughed out loud, a wild happy noise Patrick wanted to keep it forever like a flower pressed between the pages of an old book.

"Well perhaps I can be of assistance. Might I undress you?" David held out his hand and helped Patrick to stand.

"Only if I can undress you as well." David's eyes glowed warm in the candlelight as they each carefully stripped off their clothes. David took each piece and laid it on the mahogany dressing table he already unironically used on a daily basis.

"Remind me to ask you about the tailor who made these. The craftsmanship is incredible." David muttered as he draped Patrick's waistcoat on the table. When they were both down to their undershirts and stockings, Patrick insisted on unbuttoning David's shirt first. With each button undone, Patrick followed behind with tender kisses while David stroked his hands up and down Patrick's back, not so subtly making out the exact shape of the corset underneath. Patrick quickly tossed the shirt in the direction of the table and before David could protest, he sunk to his knees before him.

Patrick could tell from the look of amusement on David's face that David knew he was stalling the big corset reveal, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much when the tantalizing bulge of David's cock was in front of him. He was about to dig his thumbs into the waistband of David's pants to take his prize when David tutted at him.

"Darling boy, have you lost all sense? Whatever are you doing on the floor when my arms are up here." Patrick tried not to whine as David pulled him back to his feet. David wrapped his arms lovingly around Patrick as soon as he was able.

"What they didn't suck cock back in the old days?" Patrick grumbled petulantly into David's bare chest. David pulled back far enough to kiss him on the lips, just a brief peck of placation more than anything. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Not until their husbands taught them how to use their clever mouths for more than singing love songs and drinking tea." David tapped him on the nose and Patrick was reminded once again that he should really pay more attention to these regency shows so he could tell his dick what to expect. Delayed gratification was obviously going to be the theme of the day.

With a burst of strength that surprised Patrick, David scooped him up bridal style and carried him the few steps to the bed. "Now if you want to be a wicked thing, I will be happy to educate you on the art of cock sucking later. Right now, I want to look at you in your pretty clothes." David muttered as he laid Patrick out on the silk sheets. They were even more luxurious than Patrick had thought they’d be and he couldn't wait to feel them rubbing against his naked skin. David must have felt the same way because he shucked off Patrick's pants as soon as he kneed his way onto the bed.

"An absolute angel all in white for me." David breathed as he took in the sight of Patrick’s white briefs and Patrick's eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in David's approval. Maybe there was something to this old style of romance after all.

When Patrick opened his eyes, David had moved even further into his space and was preparing to unbutton his shirt. Patrick thought about delaying the reveal further, but one look at David's determined expression kept him pinned in place. David's fingers worked quickly and efficiently over the buttons until he was able to let it fall open to reveal Patrick's corset. David stared down at it for so long Patrick wanted to squirm away from the intensity of his gaze. He was almost ready to ask David for his color when something in David’s eyes shifted and he surged forward.

David’s hands roamed hungrily over the corset yanking Patrick forward by the waist to crash their lips together. Gone were the sweet, romantic kisses from earlier and in their place was this all-consuming clash of teeth, tongue, and breath. It was intense and erotic, the way David's hands squeezed over the corset, feeling the shape of it as it molded Patrick's body into something softer and more feminine. David's fingers found the laces in the back and Patrick's breath caught slightly when the corset tightened the barest bit.

"Tell me if I go too far." David panted against his mouth and then it was Patrick's turn to grin at him, feeling wild with his desire for David to take him even further into the fantasy.

"You could go farther if you'd like, your grace." Patrick breathed out and not one to ignore an invitation like that, David pulled back to further examine the corset. His touch was reverent and he traced the brocade, following the silver swirls of thread as they flowed to the laces that outlined Patrick’s spine. Those fingers grasped at the laces, pulling them tighter, and causing Patrick to arch toward David. David used that as an opportunity to lavish attention on his nipples, tweaking them as Patrick was caught between the breathless sensation of the corset and the hot thrill of having his nipples teased. David bowed his head and drew the closest one into his mouth, earning a moan of surprise from Patrick as he tugged it between his teeth. Another pull at the laces in the back and David switched sides to offer the other nipple the same attention. Patrick could feel his briefs were growing damp with precum the longer David bit and sucked at his chest and it wasn't long before it caught David's attention as well.

"Are you wet for me, my love?" David asked, palming Patrick's damp briefs gently while Patrick writhed beneath him. "Tell me what you want and it's yours."

Patrick struggled for the era appropriate words as David continued to tease him over the briefs. Fortunately, David seemed to understand, and he pulled off his own pants leaving him finally, gloriously naked in the candle light. Soft shadows played across his features as he began to stroke his cock for Patrick's viewing pleasure, letting his fingers ease the way by gathering the precum that had beaded at the tip.

"I understand. Those gorgeous eyes tell me everything, love. I'll take care of you." And with that David yanked down Patrick's briefs, pushed up his stocking clad legs, and licked hot and wet right over Patrick's hole. If it weren't for the grounding clamp of the corset around Patrick's waist, he would have cum immediately after so much build up, but fortunately he was able to hold out. David lapped at his hole like he was starved for it and each wet drag of his tongue made Patrick's cock throb with pleasure.

"Yes, oh god, yes. David, more please." Patrick begged, his legs falling open even wider as David gripped his cheeks further apart. David speared his tongue inside and Patrick scrambled for the lube. If he didn't get fucked in the next five minutes, he was going to cry.

David took the lube handed to him in stride and a wet finger joined in alongside David's tongue. Patrick did his best not to roll his hips down onto the finger and let David take what he wanted. Not to mention he was starting to feel just a bit lightheaded from the corset but no sooner had the thought drifted through his foggy brain, David was there, deftly removing the thing. Patrick greedily gulped in a breath of air only to have it punched right out of his lungs as David added a second finger. Patrick clenched down around them, wanting to hold David inside him for as long as possible. David chuckled and rubbed his quivering thigh gently.

"Easy, love. Let go. You'll get filled but you need to be a good boy for me. I want to be inside you, but I have to get you wet and open first." David's words were so gentle and light but the ‘good boy’ endearment rattled around Patrick's head as it always did and he immediately unclenched so David could continue prepping him. Patrick wanted to reach for David's cock or his own cock or really anything to distract him from the teasing stretch of the two fingers inside him. A third was added just as he was about to start cursing and then finally, blissfully, David was lining his cock up against Patrick's hole.

"Ready, darling boy?" David asked and Patrick almost wanted to say something snarky back but there was that soft look on David's face again. Patrick reached for David's free hand and laced their fingers together.

"Make me yours, love." Patrick put his entire heart into the words and the shine of unshed tears and happy smile it earned him in return from his husband was everything.

David moved forward slowly, the slide of his cock smooth as he entered Patrick but the thickness of it always made something primal inside Patrick purr. The feeling of all the empty spaces inside him being filled by David was a heady thing indeed and it was made all the more romantic by the glow of the candlelight and the added contact of their joined hands.

"You are a revelation." David told him, his eyes dark but so achingly fond and if Patrick could have swooned while speared on David's cock, he would have. Once David was fully seated, he leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was a little tamer than the last but no less passionate. The throb of David's cock inside him drove Patrick forward, hungrily licking inside David's mouth to be as close as he possibly could. When they finally parted, David pressed his forehead to Patrick's and began a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out at a steady pace that made warmth pool in Patrick’s belly. Patrick wrapped his arms around David's neck as he pulled all the way out until just the tip of his cock tugged at the stretched rim of Patrick's hole before driving back in with a bitten off moan.

This close up, it was nearly impossible to focus on anything but David's beautiful dark eyes and each thrust of his cock as it lit Patrick up from the inside out. There was no overwhelming urge for either of them to speak as the hurtled closer and closer to their climax. Their bodies intertwined together seamlessly as the sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with the little moans of pleasure that fell from Patrick's lips and the soft grunts of exertion from David's.

The room felt like a warm cocoon around them with the burning candles and Patrick was almost shocked when he came between them completely untouched. He'd later attribute it to the literal heat of the moment, but he knew deep down it was really the romance of it all. Of giving of himself freely to please his partner and seeing that love reflected back so plainly and beautifully on David’s face. David followed him over the edge not long after, the vice like grip of Patrick's hole too much to bear. He filled Patrick right up with his come so well, Patrick didn't even feel empty when David pulled out. They curled up together, sweaty, and exhausted and a little giggly at the absurdity of regency role play in the middle of a Sunday afternoon.

"Happy Valentine's Day, your grace." Patrick teased. David kissed the tip of his nose and snuggled in closer.

"And to you, your grace."

Later they would drink their champagne and eat their chocolate covered strawberries and David would very likely put in a dry-cleaning request for their favorite new role play clothes but for now, they both were content to drift off to sleep. Patrick dreamed of white roses, tailored waistcoats, and David, always David, smiling at him like Patrick was the diamond of every season.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep the fic and the serotonin flowing. 😅


End file.
